Stygimoloch
InGen Species ProFile InGen’s Bio-Genetics Company presents the Stygimoloch “Masrani's Neotenic Pachy” Stygimoloch was a small-sized dinosaur belonging to the pachycephalosaur family that lived in the early Cretaceous. like many of the dinosaurs we created, this species is native to Isla Nublar. Stygimoloch is a genus of pachycephalosaurid dinosaur that originated from Late Cretaceous North America. Cloned by InGen for exhibition at Jurassic World on Isla Nublar, Stygimoloch specimens were encountered on the island during the destructive volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo in 2018. Breed: Stygimoloch Full Name: Stygimoloch Controversum Nublarensis. Location And Era: North America, Late Cretaceous. Lifespan: 68 years Status: Endangered Population: 5 individuals Top Speed: 20-30 miles per hour Ecological Niche: small armored herbivore Average Height: 3 feet Average Length: '''7 feet '''Average Weight: '''200 lbs '''Home World: '''Earth '''Social Behaviors: they can be found small groups Vocalization: They communicate primarily through snorts and grunts Diet: Herbivore; ferns, fruits and low-lying soft plants Range: formerly Isla Nublar now the mainland Habitat: the foothills of mount Sibo and other mountains they also like forests, plains and savannas. On Isla Nublar the last of the stygimoloch Nation were last seen in the Pachy Arena but the last of their kind can be in the forest of Northern California. DNA interpolation: (91%) pure stygimoloch DNA (4%) mountain goat DNA (5%) African reed frog DNA Predators: Dilophosaurus, Allosaurus, Tyrannosaurus rex, Velociraptors, Baryonyx, and Carnotaurus. But most of the islands smaller or more medium sized predators stay away from them because of their temper and defense system. Spinosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Herrerasaurus, Deinonychus, and Metriacanthosaurus were also common predators to Stygimoloch before their extinction on Isla Nublar by unknown causes. Site: they used to live on Site A. Diseases: they are very Susceptible to the common cold Virus, Hookworms, Tuberculosis, Campylobacter, bumblefoot, Mycotoxins, Bracken fern Poisoning, algae Poisoning, Cryptosporidium and Ticks. Breeding Behaviors: Males are much more aggressive than the females, and usually one dominant male leads over a harem of females, their young, and a few subordinate males. During the breeding season, the aggression of the males increases as they enter the rut, and they will compete with each other for females and ultimate dominance over the herd. The spikes on the base of their domes will grow dramatically, inducing further pain and frustration in the rutting males, and they will use these spikes to impress females and warn off less experienced males. Equally-matched males will face one another, posturing, roaring, and scraping the ground with their clawed feet; and unless one backs down they may fight, using their domed skulls to batter each other into submission. The winner will then gain control of the females while the loser is usually evicted from the herd. Females lay their eggs high in the mountains, where few predators can reach. All the young in the herd belong to the dominant male - rarely ever are they sired by a subordinate male. The young are able to move about with the herd soon after hatching, are nimble of foot and have superb balancing skills. They are born with a strong awareness of heights and danger, so they instinctively know where to be cautious. When they reach adolescence, the young males start to become troublesome and rowdy, often sparring with one another as they prepare for adulthood. To prevent the problem from growing worse, the dominant male chases his sons out of the herd before they are old enough to challenge him. His daughters are allowed to stay, and may even become a part of his harem - resulting in the problem of inbreeding. Summary: The spikes on the skull of Stygimoloch prevents predators from trying to bite this dinosaur on the neck. They are also more prominent during infancy, getting shorter as the animal grows. Stygimoloch has a beak as well as teeth, allowing her to effectively nip bite-sized parts of the plants she eats. They are known to use their thick skulls to grind heads together during confrontations amongst members of the species. stygimoloch is one of the few animals able to navigate the Mountains and cliffs of the island. A smallish species of pachycephalosaur measuring about ten feet long with dull orange pebbly scaled skin and a crown of upwards-curving horns around the back of its domed skull, Ingen's Stygimoloch have made themselves at home in the foothills of Isla Nublar‘s mountains and Mount Sibo, feeding on various species of tough shrubs and grasses. To make up for their smaller size, Ingen's genetic engineers gave these herd-dwelling herbivores a more stockier and stronger build a trait that has done them good in the Pachy arena and survive in a predator-rich environment. The Stygimoloch's six-inch-thick armored skull makes for a handy weapon to be used to clobber would-be predators, and the long horns on its head are perfect for goring them as well. This animal are normally gentle but when irritated or stressed they will become extremely aggressive. Despite their small size, Stygimoloch have shown to be strong enough to send humans up into the air. Combined with their horned and hard head, they can deliver devastating blows with them. While their dome heads offer them a defensive weapon, these dinosaurs are usually wary. Most of their aggressive interactions are with each other. they also HATES being whistled it irritates the crap out of them. They usually tolerate other species, including humans, and they are on their own unless they're disturbed, in which case they attempt to ram things with their domed skulls, in particular the staff vehicles, for which they show a certain aversion. Fortunately there have never been victims among the staff by these dinosaurs, but this does not mean that they would not be able to given the opportunity: it is therefore appropriate to try not to instigate the aggression of these animals with sudden or too rapid movements. before the park fell into ruin during the 2015 disaster, they were very popular attractions in the "pachy arena" where under the command of a whistle, they'd head-butt targets or fight for the spectacle of the crowd. Despite being rather adorable,One thing many ingen staff can Easily remember about the Stygimoloch is that, for herbivore of its size, it did not have a easy-going temperament, in fact, as the staff of Jurassic World found out, if they so much as look at them wrong, this medium sized dinosaur would begin charge at them at a full speed of 20–30 miles per hour. It took a bit longer for them to figure out how to control them. especially when during an incident involving an escaped group of three dilophosaurus, they quickly found that the stygimoloch got agitated by high pitched noises, as the largest stygimoloch full, on attacked the dilo pack. He killed one and brutally injured the other two, thankfully ACU arrived on the scene, tazed the stygimoloch and sent it running back into it‘s enclosure, before then escorting the Dilos to the Park paleo- Veterinarian. back in the days when Jurassic world was in it’s prime these animals were particularly popular in the park’s grand stadium known as the pachy arena, everyday, these hard-headed critters were trained to put on a head-butting show for the tourist, often ramming specific wooden structure on the command of a whistle given by an animals trainer. The 2018 Mount Sibo extinction event: sad to say that most of these critters were wiped out by the eruption of mount sibo. However, rumors have spread that at least 6 individuals were "saved" during the event and that now, strange "goat-like" dinosaurs have been seen wandering the forests of northern California. Category:Dinosaur Category:Survivors